


What is Luck? (Baby don't hurt me)

by Phantoms_Echo



Series: Benediximus [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Author is having way to much fun with these tags, Because Luck that's why, Comedy, Drama, Except in certain circumstances, I should have done that, It's detective conan what did you expect?, Kaito does not, Kaito: [having just missed getting struck by lightning] ... hurray, Kidnapping, Kudou gets lucky, Luck Swap, M/M, Minor Swearing, Now a series, Only way his day could get worse would be to include fish, Poor Kaito, Shinichi: you know? It looks like the time between bodies dropping is expanding!, Superstition, Thank yourselves for that, dead bodies, what even are tags anymore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo
Summary: It took a lot of unintentional trial-and-error, but they had gotten down the timing for how long Kaito could go without his luck before something bad happened. Turned out, there was enough time for small things like prompting leads or finding evidence before bodies started hitting the floor.Shinichi still didn’t like using Kaito’s luck— thought it was cheating in some convoluted way— but he wouldn’t argue with cases like this. The Mishitaka case had been nothing but dead ends for weeks.In the meantime, Kaito just had to keep absolutely still so that he didn’t inevitably find the only crack in the sidewalk to trip over. Or brush his hand against the taxi and either come away with a cut palm and tetanus or a flat tire and broken gear shaft. So long as he didn’t move though, Kaito had about fifteen minutes before something terrible happened.Or, should have.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Benediximus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665178
Comments: 19
Kudos: 435





	What is Luck? (Baby don't hurt me)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, only the idea for this fic.
> 
> PS - WELCOME BACK TO THE TRADITION!
> 
> I'm not sure how it happened, but for a time, I got into the habit of breaking every hiatus with a new update to the Luck Swap story. I ended the last one on a perfect chapter for a perfect day and didn't really want to change that. I also wasn't sure if I had any more story to add, but comments happen and I get inspiration from the best of places. :) 
> 
> If you get a chance, check out the Profile page for this Series. It's got an awesome summary from CureIcy over there. I'm still trying to figure out how to work it into a chapter here, because it *needs* to be seen. While I figure that out, have some more Luck Swap fun! :D This chapter came from an Anonymous commentor by the name of "Synth"!

“You’re sure you’ve got everything?” Shinichi asked.

“Positive!” Kaito laid his suitcase in the trunk of the taxi and closed it with a slam. He looked back to Shinichi and almost cooed at the pouty face waiting for him. He did coo when Shinichi’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment at being caught. “Oh, Shin-chan! It’s only for a few nights! I’ll be back before you know it!”

“I don’t understand why you have to go.” Shinichi huffed. “It’s just a magic conference.”

“Because I’m a guest speaker for, like, half the events.” Kaito rolled his eyes. “And I like going to conferences like this! You would feel the same for a Holmes convention, wouldn’t you?”

“I guess…” Shinichi grumbled. “But I would offer to take you with me.”

“And I would accept because my hours are flexible. Your work, however, is not.” Kaito pointed out. “You’re still working the Mishitaka case, right?”

“No leads have turned up yet.” Shinichi sighed. “Otherwise, I’d spend my vacation time and go with you.”

“Even if it’s a magic con?”

Shinichi grimaced. “Even if it’s a magic con.”

Kaito laughed and patted his sulky detective’s cheek. “And I know exactly how much you would hate that, so I won’t ask you to go.”

“I don’t hate it.” Shinichi sniffed. “The other magicians just aren’t as good as you.”

“Flatterer!” Kaito grinned at him. “Now, come on. Kiss before I leave?”

Shinichi rolled his eyes and sighed fondly before leaning in. Before he could initiate the requisite second one, Kaito drew back. At Shinichi’s confused look, Kaito said. “Wait a minute.”

Shinichi frowned and opened his mouth to protest, when his cell phone rang. Digging it out of his pocket, he looked at the ID. “The station?”

“Figured you could use a little luck.” Kaito gave a little shrug and slipped his hands into his pockets.

Shinichi’s eyes grew wide, looking between Kaito and his phone.

“Go ahead.” Kaito waved at him. “Answer it. Just don’t run off before I get my second kiss.”

“I’ll make it quick!” Shinichi promised as he turned and answered the phone. Kaito just smiled at his back and tried to stand as still as possible.

It took a lot of unintentional trial-and-error, but they had gotten down the timing for how long Kaito could go without his luck before something bad happened. Turned out, there was enough time for small things like prompting leads or finding evidence before bodies started hitting the floor.

Shinichi still didn’t like using Kaito’s luck— thought it was cheating in some convoluted way— but he wouldn’t argue with cases like this. The Mishitaka case had been nothing but dead ends for weeks.

In the meantime, Kaito just had to keep absolutely still so that he didn’t inevitably find the only crack in the sidewalk to trip over. Or brush his hand against the taxi and either come away with a cut palm and tetanus or a flat tire and broken gear shaft. So long as he didn’t move though, Kaito had about fifteen minutes before something terrible happened.

Or, should have.

Between one blink and the next, Kaito heard an engine roar and tires screech and felt hands on him, then his vision went dark.

“Drive! Drive! Drive!” a voice shouted urgently as a door slammed shut and Kaito’s brain finally kick-started enough to struggle.

His elbow hit something hard, causing his entire arm to tingle unpleasantly.

“Shinichi? Shinichi!” There was something on his face, blinding him. Was Shinichi there? Had they gotten him too?

No reply came.

Kaito didn’t know if that was good or not.

“Shut him up!” another voice growled. How many were there?

Kaito clenched his mouth shut so they couldn’t shove something between his teeth. He didn’t need to accidentally choke on top of everything. Because that’s what would happen. Because Kaito had Shinichi’s luck and Shinichi was nowhere in sight. As his hands and legs were tied, Kaito wondered just how he was going to get out of this.

And just how high the body count would be afterwards.

* * * * *

Shinichi… wasn’t sure what just happened.

He had been talking to Takagi about a new lead on the Mishitaka case when a black van tore down the street from behind him. He caught a brief glimpse of Kaito being dragged in before the door was slamming shut and the van disappeared around a corner.

Shinichi stared after it in absolute shock.

 _“Shinichi_?” Takagi called from the phone. _“What was that? Did something happen?”_

“I… I think Kaito just got kidnapped,” Shinichi said, a little dumbfounded.

 _“…Did he get pulled into a vehicle?”_ Takagi asked, getting straight down to business.

“Yes. A black van. The license plate number was…” Shinichi rattled off the letters and numbers imprinted into his head in the brief moment he’d seen it.

 _“We’ll get road blocks started right away,”_ Takagi assured him. _“Is there anything else you can tell me to help the search?”_

“I didn’t kiss him,” Shinichi stated, shock turning to horror. “He made me wait long enough for you to call. I was supposed to kiss him after I got off the phone.”

 _“… Come to the station immediately. We’ll get every available officer out on patrol._ ” Takagi hung up before Shinichi could respond.

* * * * *

Takagi hung up the phone and turned to Satou. “Get every patrol out on the road.”

“I heard someone was kidnapped,” Satou said. “How bad is it?”

“Kuroba Kaito, age 23, occupation: Stage Magician. Black van, license plate number…” Takagi rattled off the string of numbers in his booklet. “Last status, one kiss from Kudou.”

“One kiss?” Shiratori repeated.

“ _One kiss_?!” the newest rookie, Takeshi, said, a lot louder.

The entire station fell silent, all eyes on Takagi. He gave a single nod in confirmation.

The station erupted into chaos as the officers raced to their cars and took to the streets.

“We’ll find him, Takagi.” Satou put a hand on his arm.

“We have to,” Takagi agreed.

The phone rang.

* * * * *

After driving for ten minutes and hitting every pothole the road had, Konaga pulled off into an alley and let out a shaky breath. Putting the car in park, he twisted around so he could see his two friends and the man they had taken hostage.

Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire and significant other to Kudou Shinichi. The same Kudou Shinichi that had locked up his older brother and the father of the other two men. His brother and their dad had been in on a bank robbery, completely untraceable —or so they thought. Then along came Kudou Shinichi, blowing their anonymity to hell and back. They had been sent to jail for years, but now…

Now, they would get them back.

“Momoichi,” Konaga called. “Phone.”

The older brother handed it over as the second brother dragged Kuroba up off the ground. The hostage didn’t struggle, but that didn’t seem to keep him from running into every available object on the way up.

“They can trace a call in three minutes,” Konaga said as he dialed. “Get ready to move when we’re done here. Momoni, hold onto him. He’s something of an escape artist.”

Or so their research told them. He didn’t seem much like an escape artist now.

“All of you keep quiet,” Konaga ordered before he dialed the number. There were two rings before a secretary picked up. “Get me Kudou Shinichi.”

_“Kudou-san is out right now. Would you like to leave a message?”_

“Would I like to—? No! If Kudou isn’t there, get me his supervisor!”

_“Of course. May I ask who is calling?”_

“Who’s calling?” Konaga looked back at the still figure of Kuroba. “The guy who kidnapped Kuroba Kaito.”

* * * * *

A honk from the taxi prompted Shinichi into action. Dashing over, he motioned for the driver to unlock the passenger door.

“Are we going to the airport or wh—?”

“Change of plans,” Shinichi said as he yanked open the passenger side door. “Take me to the Tokyo Police Department.”

“Wha—?”

“It’s urgent!” Shinichi hissed as he buckled up. “The man you were here to pick up was just kidnapped.”

The man stared at him.

“Well?”

“I charge people more than the actual rate because I’m a greedy human being and can’t help myself—!”

“That’s nice. Less confessing, more driving.” Shinichi pointed him forward. “Tell you what, if you get us there in ten minutes, I’ll forget all about it.”

Never had he seen a taxi drive so fast. It earned him a ticket at the station, but Shinichi held up his end of the bargain and didn’t say a word about the fraud as he raced into the department. It wasn’t his division after all.

“What do we have?” he demanded.

Takagi looked up from where he, Shiratori and Megure surrounded a landline phone and recording set.

“He’s right here,” Takagi said into the phone. “He just walked in.”

Shinichi accepted the phone from him. “Kudou Shinichi. Who am I speaking with?”

* * * * *

At the sound of Kudou’s voice, Konaga straightened. “You think I’m an idiot? That I’ll just tell you my name outright?”

 _“You’ll have to excuse me. Stranger things have happened,”_ Kudou said, far less ruffled than Konaga had planned on. _“Is he there will you?”_

“He is,” Konaga confirmed. “And he’ll remain safe as long as you do as we say.”

 _“I want to speak with him,”_ Kudou demanded. _“You’ll have to forgive me for not exactly trusting you.”_

And, okay, that was fair.

Konaga looked back and covered the phone receiver. “Say a word about us and you’re dead.”

Kuroba gave a jerky nod.

“Momoni.” Konaga nodded to the younger brother. Momoni lowered the gag and accepted the phone.

“Shinichi?” Kuroba started quietly. At some kind of response, he grew more frantic. “Shinichi, how long has it been?! I can’t see a clock and it feels like forever—!”

Konagi snatched the phone back. “We’ll be in touch.”

He hung up before Kudou could respond.

* * * * *

Shinichi cursed when the phone cut out. He looked to Megure, Shiratori, and Takagi, but they shook their heads. They hadn’t been able to pinpoint the signal. They had the area narrowed to a couple blocks, but Shinichi knew they had a vehicle. It was likely they would move again before long, if they weren’t already.

“You have roadblocks out?” Shinichi asked. The men nodded. “Good. They’ll have a higher chance of finding them on the road. In the meantime, have all police boxes deploy patrols looking for bodies.”

“Already?” Takeshi frowned.

“Kaito and I have estimated 15 to 20 minutes before my luck kicks in, in that way.” Shinichi grabbed a city map and unrolled the worn plastic over the table. “There should be a murder or suicide in the next five minutes, if there hadn’t been one already.”

The men all nodded and set to work, calling the neighborhood officers. Shinichi stared at the map and marked out the area they had been able to grab —for as beneficial as it would be.

 _Wait for me, Kaito._ He silently urged. _I’m coming for you._

* * * * *

“What was that?” the leader asked. “Some kind of code?”

Kaito… didn’t immediately answer because, well, the whole luck-swapping thing wasn’t really well known.

Inside the police department? Yeah, everyone knew.

Outside of it? People thought he was joking.

“Hey!” A hand cuffed him on the back of his head. “He asked you a question!”

“It’s… not a code,” Kaito said slowly.

“Right.” The man laughed. “And I’m the prime minister. What did you tell him?”

“Exactly what you heard,” Kaito insisted. “I asked for the time, which I never got an answer to. Do you guys know? It’s kind of important.”

“Why? Got a plane to catch?” A laugh.

“Well, yes, I do.” Kaito frowned. “But also because I’m… kind of cursed.”

Dead silence… then—!

“You’re joking,” the leader said. “People’s magazine claimed you were the luckiest man alive last year! No way you’re cursed.”

“Ah, yeah. I’m lucky… normally. But you kind of caught me at a bad moment.” Kaito winced. “You know, Shin-chan, right?”

“Kudou Shinichi, Detective of the East, so called ‘Savior’ of the Tokyo Police Department.”

“Yeah, him.” Kaito nodded. His hands fiddled with his restraints, but nope. Those were zip ties. Today was not his day. “But that’s only two of his three nicknames.”

A tense silence now. Kaito imagined the men looking between each other, uneasy.

“Shin’ichi-gami,” one of the men at Kaito’s side whispered. “He can’t go one day without tripping over a dead body.”

“Bing-Bong!” Kaito chimed.

“So your boyfriend is a death magnet. What’s that got to do with your so-called ‘curse’?” the leader demanded.

“Ah, well, that’s simple. Early on, we realized that our luck swapped when we kissed. He would have good luck and any number of leads on cases.”

“And you?”

“Let’s just say that my time limit is less than a day.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, something dropped onto the hood of the van. Tires screeched as the brakes clamped down and he was thrown forward. His chin smashed into the middle console of the van amid a chorus of curses.

Fortunately, his teeth were closed and tongue out of the way. Unfortunately, he would have a very large bruise for the up-coming conference.

And just when he thought he had recovered from the makeup disaster from last year!

“What the hell was that?!” one of the men at Kaito’s side demanded as the other pulled Kaito back into his seat.

“It’s…" the leader started shakily. “It’s a body.”

* * * * *

“We’ve got a live one!” Takagi called, then immediately made a face. “Er, dead one? We’ve got a location!”

“Place a tack!” Shinichi called, mind already working to start triangulating location based on incoming data. No doubt the men wouldn’t stick around to give statements, so they were still on the move. However, he might be able to narrow the range… “Do we have time of death?”

“Recent. Body is still warm, blood hasn’t dried. The puddle is pretty big though,” Takagi relayed.

So recent, but not too much so. And, once Takagi put down a tack, Shinichi had a rough starting point they were traveling as well. Once they had another data point, they’d have a speed, even if direction changed. They would find Kaito-soon. Another phone rang. And so it began.

* * * * *

They had had nothing but a string of bad luck since the phone call. Bodies seemed to fall from the sky —or once, memorably, leapt out in front of them —every twenty minutes to half an hour. On top of that, their car broke down due to a flat tire, the police nearly caught them multiple times and it was now raining in heavy sheets all around them.

Only around them, if the spotless, dry suits of the police were to be believed. They had only just slipped into a warehouse to dry off, when Momoni had found the fifth body of the day. At least, it wasn’t fresh.

“You weren’t kidding about that curse.” Momoichi panted as frustration and terror. “I’ve never seen so many dead bodies in my life!”

“And it only gets worse from here.” Kuroba pointed out, somehow both jovial and nervous. “It escalates, you know. Shorter time between incidents, _worse_ incidents, more near-death experiences. Or near-death for me. Don’t know how it affects you guys—!”

He cut off with a cry of surprise as Konaga dragged him up by his collar.

“Stop filling his head with nonsense!” Konaga shouted. “There is no curse!”

“Then how do you explain everything that’s happened?” Kuroba countered.

Konaga grimaced. “It’s just a series of coincidences. Nothing more.”

“Shinichi always says a series of coincidences always makes up a pattern and leads to the source.” Kuroba said, a smug, desperate grin on his face.

Konaga hated it. It was just like _his_ , like the one Kudou Shinichi showed for TV. He shoved Kuroba back down, not caring when the man fell over.

“If you’re so insistent on your ‘curse’, then why haven’t we been found yet?” Konaga demanded. “According to you, Kudou should have no trouble tracking us down. Theoretically, I should have confessed on the phone to him.”

“Technically you did. You didn’t give your name, but you did identify yourself as the man to kidnap Kuroba Kaito.” Kuroba pointed out. “But Shinichi and I have noticed that criminals outside of a certain area of influence don’t react to him —just like bodies only fall within a certain range of me.” Kuroba grinned.

Konaga growled and reached for him again, fingers knotting in the other’s hair to wrench him back. “Is this funny to you? Do you think this is some kind of game?”

“I assure you,” Kuroba said, voice quiet and face deadly serious. “I don’t find this funny in the least.”

With a start, Konaga realized the man was shaking under his grip. It couldn’t be due to the rain. Despite their soaking clothes, the warehouse was quiet warm, the small bit of luck they’d been able to come across so far.

It might have been due to Konaga, but that hadn’t stopped the man from snarking back so far. Instead, he seemed to be growing in courage in the face of Konaga’s anger. So what was causing him to—?

A vision of blinding light.

A static charge that made Konaga’s fingers go numb.

_Crack!_

Konaga blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision as the sky rumbled overhead.

“What was that?” Kuroba asked, desperate in his blindness. “Is everyone okay? Is anyone hurt?!”

“I’m fine!” Momoichi called. “I think it was lightning?”

“Lightning? Inside?” Kuroba frowned, head turning in the general direction of Momoichi. “What about the other guy?”

Konaga shared a glance with Momoichi then turned his gaze to Momoni —who stood frozen, a pace away from a soot-black scorch on the cement floor. Rain trickled down from the new hole in the roof, bits of char and dust sprinkling down with it.

Momoni stared at his brother with wide-eyes. “Nii-san?”

Konaga’s eyes flicked to Momoichi and felt his shoulders roll in at the dark look on the older brother’s face.

“Konaga,” Momoichi said lowly. “I think you have a call to make.”

Konaga gulped.

* * * * *

It had been roughly two hours before they got the call.

Shinichi was the one to answer, still waiting on the kidnappers to call him back. He had noticed their speed had fallen significantly between the last two bodies, so he knew they were desperate. He was not surprised to hear the broken voice on the other side. _“Kudou Shinichi?”_

“Speaking.”

_“Please. Take him back. We didn’t realize… please, just, make it end. Break his curse. Before one of us get added to the body count.”_

Shinichi didn’t assure him they wouldn’t, because he truly didn’t know. Instead, he just grabbed a pencil and paper and headed down to the vehicle pool. “Got an address or street sign?”

* * * * *

The warehouse was quickly surrounded, the men giving themselves up easily. Before the criminals were even secured, Shinichi was out of the police car and rushing towards Kaito. At the sight of him, the three men broke down, confessing their plan to keep Kaito hostage until Shinichi released their loved ones, then killing him off once the deal had passed.

Shinichi ignored them entirely.

“Kaito!” Shinichi hollered as he raced across the warehouse floors.

“Shinichi?” Kaito looked up from where Takagi was trying to carefully untie the blindfold from his hair.

It pulled no matter how careful Takagi was. They would have to wait on the zip ties until Kaito’s luck had been switched back. He didn’t want to lose fingers.

“ _Kaito_.” Shinichi went crashing to his knees before Kaito, drawing him into a desperate kiss. Above them, the rain petered out and the thunder quieted. When Shinichi drew away, he could do nothing but gaze lovingly at Kaito. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Never let me make a stupid decision again?” Kaito asked hopefully.

Shinichi laughed. “Like I could stop you once you put your mind to it.”

“That’s fair.” Kaito snorted and rested his forehead on Shinichi’s shoulder. Takagi took the time to cut the zip ties then, freeing Kaito for good. “By the way, there’s another body in here.”

“Really?” Shinichi looked around. “I didn’t see any.”

“One of the guys put some boxes around it, so they didn’t have to look at it.” Kaito explained as he rubbed his wrists. “Then the lightning came through the ceiling and nearly hit one of them.”

“Which prompted them to call.” Shinichi nodded in understanding. “Lightning though? That’s a first for you.”

“I think it’s ramping up every time,” Kaito confessed.

“But the time between bodies seemed to get longer this time.” Shinichi pointed out. “Usually, it was fifteen to twenty minutes, now it’s getting to about half an hour.”

Kaito gave him a bland look. “Something you want to test?”

Shinichi returned it flatly. “Not particularly.”

“Good, because I’ve got a plane to catch,” Kaito said. He pulled back from Shinichi and shifted to his feet.

Shinichi was quick to follow. “So soon? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I can give you my statement, but I’m still due to the Magic Con, Shinichi.” Kaito rolled his eyes at the beleaguered look Shinichi sent him. “Besides, something tells me you’ll be too occupied over the next few days.”

“Kudou-keiji!” Takeshi called from where the other officers had unearthed the body. “I think we found Mishitaka!”

“Well, that’s one body down.” Shinichi sighed. “Only five more to go.”

“Aw, don’t look so down.” Kaito pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I know you’re happy!”

Shinichi rolled his eyes and kissed Kaito’s cheek in turn. (They didn’t know if it was strictly kisses to the lips or not, but they weren’t taking chances.) “I would be happier with you.”

“I mean, if you want to take a vacation day and come with me, you’re welcome to.”

“And let Hattori get five more corpses to his count?”

“Ah, that’s right. How could I forget the _Cases Solved_ tally you and him have running.”

Shinichi’s phone went off them. He pulled it out, rolled his eyes, and showed Kaito the ID. “Hattori, nice of you to call.”

_“What is this I hear about some trail of bodies through Tokyo?!”_

“Ah, that would be Kaito.” Shinichi raised an eyebrow at his lover. “He got kidnapped.”

_“You better follow that up with a ‘I didn’t kiss him yet’, because if Kuroba was the one going around killing people, you and I are going to have words, Kudou!”_

“It wasn’t, and I didn’t.” Shinichi let out a sigh. “He was helping me find a lead in the Mishitaka case and then got kidnapped before we could swap back.”

_“But you got him back?”_

“Yes. And in one piece.” Shinichi reached out to draw a faint line over the length of Kaito’s jaw. A bruise was forming there. “Well, mostly.”

 _“Better than not at all and causing more casualties,”_ Hattori replied, always the optimist. _“But you know this forfeits the Mishitaka case, right? And those other bodies that fell in his wake. They don’t count for points.”_

“Actually, I didn’t find the perpetrators to those yet.” Shinichi smiled slyly as Kaito rolled his eyes. “No confession, no solution. I can still claim them.”

_“No. No, you can’t. Kudou, you can’t! That’s against the rules! Those are Kaito’s—!”_

“I give those cases to Shin-chan,” Kaito said into the phone, much to the screeching disapproval of Hattori. “I’ve got a conference to get to. He’ll have to solve them for me.”

 _“That’s not how it works!_ ”

“I’ll talk to you later, Hattori,” Shinichi taunted as he hung up. “I’ve got some cases to solve.”

“And I’ve got a plane to catch.” Kaito checked his watch and let out a dismal sigh. “How much you want to bet my plane is still there?”

“I would never take a bet I would lose.” Shinichi grinned and kissed Kaito twice. “After all, you are one lucky man, Kuroba Kaito.”

Kaito laughed and sarcastically added, “The luckiest!”

(To the surprise of one Kaito and absolutely _none_ of the police force, his plane was, indeed, still at the terminal. The strange weather patterns had prevented all the planes from taking off during his kidnapping, so all flights had been delayed. Kaito caught his flight with plenty of time to cover up the bruises and scrapes as well.

Shinichi knew he would. After all, Kuroba Kaito’s luck really was something else.)

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few more ideas. One with Kaito on a heist with Shinichi's luck and also one with Shinichi just being Shinichi and provoking the Matrix a little more. If you guys have any other ideas to throw my way, just leave a comment! :) You may see your name pop up in the Foreword Author's Note as a thank you. ;)
> 
> If you want to say 'Good Job!' or 'Update Soon!' or 'Longer please!', just leave a Kudo. (Or a Kaito... or maybe a Hattori or Hakuba. They are currently outnumbered. ;) )


End file.
